La inocencia que sólo los niños poseen
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: "Sin pensar, con la inocencia que sólo los niños poseen, se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Lyssander se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero también sonrió. —Creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos—dijo el niño, tocándose la mejilla. Sin ser consciente de que llegarían a ser mucho más que eso. Este fic participa en el Reto offscorse de diciembre AntiScorse del foro ESQCR


Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Nota: este fic participa en el "Reto OffScorse Diciembre: Anti-Scorse" del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

**"La inocencia que sólo los niños poseen"**

La tía Luna no era su tía de verdad. Rose lo sabía desde siempre pero no podía evitar llamarla así y parecía que a ella le gustaba, aunque con la tía Luna nunca se podía estar segura. Rose sabía también que tenía dos hijos gemelos y que tenían más o menos su edad pero ella nunca les había visto porque siempre estaban viajando de un lado a otro con sus padres. La tía Luna solía venir sola en verano o, como mucho, con el tío Rolf. De cualquier forma, había escuchado que eran igual de rubios que su madre y con unos ojos tan azules como su padre. La tía Luna también tenía los ojos azules pero eran más claros, como el agua de una cascada, azul mezclado con blanco de espuma, pero los del tío Rolf se parecían más al mar en verano, cuando el sol arranca destellos de colores del agua. También decían que eran listos pero Rose sabía que para un adulto que un niño supiera leer con fluidez y enumerar de memoria la lista de la compra ya era ser inteligente.

Los adultos estaban completamente locos.

Rose no creía que esos niños fuesen tan guapos y tan inteligentes como todos decían pero tampoco los conocía así que no podía asegurarlo, y su madre siempre se afanaba en decirle que no debía juzgar a alguien sin haberlo conocido porque eso era de tontos. Y ella sí que no era ninguna tonta. Con nueve años ya leía libros tan grandes como su cabeza y los _entendía. _Mamá también decía que eso era lo realmente importante a la hora de leer, porque de nada vale devorar todos los libros del mundo si no sabes lo que te están contando.

Por todo lo relatado anteriormente, Rose estaba nerviosa. ¡Les iba a conocer ese día!¡Justo ese día! Se había levantado temprano esa mañana, mucho más de lo que acostumbraba, y se había tirado sus buenos cuarenta minutos tratando de domar su melena rizada, sin resultados aparentes. Con nueve años Rose era capaz de manejar un cepillo perfectamente pero su pelo no se dejaba domar. Otra cosa que mamá decía era que cuanto antes lo aceptase, mejor. Claro que mamá se podía permitir decir eso porque siempre tenía preparadas pociones alisadoras por si tenía una reunión importante o había una fiesta.

—¡Ya están aquí!—gritó su padre, soltando la cortina que tapaba la vista más allá de la ventana sobre el fregadero.

Rose chilló de emoción y su hermano Hugo le tiró un cojín porque le había molestado. La niña le sacó la lengua y corrió hasta la puerta. Se puso muy recta antes de abrirla, porque quería dar la imagen de una chica educada, y esperó impacientemente.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta.

Rose tuvo que controlar otro chillido de emoción. Le encantaba conocer personas nuevas, y más si le habían hablado tanto de ellas. ¿Serían de verdad tan guapos?¿Tan inteligentes?¿Y si lo eran más que ella?¿Quedaría opacada por ellos? Eso no era algo que a Rose le gustase y no estaba nada acostumbrada a ello. Ella _siempre_ era la mejor.

Abrió la puerta sin dificultad y se lanzó a los brazos de su tía Luna que iba acompañada únicamente por dos niños más bajos que ella y con la misma mueca enfadada en el rostro. Ninguno de ellos la saludó, cosa que le sorprendió mucho. No podían ser tan maleducados si eran hijos de la tía Luna y el tío Rolf...

—Perdónales, Rose—le dijo la tía Luna—. Es que son muy tímidos y no querían venir porque les da vergüenza. Sólo están nerviosos y enfurruñados. Se les pasará.

Rose asintió, no muy confiada.

Los adultos se pusieron a hablar casi inmediatamente. Parecía que eso era todo lo que sabían hacer las personas mayores de trece años. Hablar, hablar y hablar. ¡Nunca jugaban! Rose se preguntaba a menudo si no se aburrirían de hacer siempre lo mismo pero papá siempre decía que lo entendería con el tiempo y que ellos también jugaban, sólo que de manera diferente. Luego le guiñaba un ojo a mamá, quien le miraba mal pero sonreía sonrojada.

Lo dicho: locos.

Lysander y Lorcan, así se llamaban. Los dos niños se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo sentados, con un puchero y bostezando a cada tanto. Rose estaba muy decepcionada. No fue hasta que papá sugirió que podrían volar con las escobas de prácticas que los niños mostraron cierto interés. Rose se iluminó como un farolillo de Navidad.

¡Quidditch!

Lorcan se sonrojó de arriba a abajo cuando le ofrecieron una escoba y negó con la cabeza. La tía Luna sonrió con ternura a su hijo, quizá demasiado tímido como para decir que no le gustaba mucho el quidditch o que le daba miedo. Por su parte, el otro, Lysander, aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa la escoba de Hugo quien estaba demasiado ocupado con los pasteles que había horneado la abuela esa misma mañana.

Rose salió al patio trasero seguida de Lysander y toda una comitiva de adultos que tenían planeado seguir hablando mientras les vigilaban. Rose estaba incómoda teniendo tanto público y jugando con ese niño callado y desconocido.

Se subieron con destreza a las escobas, al parecer Lysander sí había jugado antes al quidditch, y ascendieron varios metros en el aire. Rose dejó que el aire despejara todos sus reparos con un simple desliz por encima de su piel caliente. La brisa fresca, debida a la velocidad, hacía que el calor de junio pareciese sólo un recuerdo lejano. Comenzó a volar alrededor del otro niño tal y como hacía siempre con su hermano y con su padre. Él la siguió con rapidez.

Así, volaron uno alrededor del otro durante varios minutos, haciendo figuras sencillas en el aire. Se notaba a la legua que Rose era mucho mejor con la escoba que él pero se estaban divirtiendo. Al cabo, su papá les lanzó una quaffle.

—¡Para que no os terminéis aburriendo!—gritó desde el suelo.

Jugaron a pasársela de diferentes maneras, cada vez más alto, cada vez más lejos. En algún momento, Rose dejó de ver a Lysander, teniendo sólo ojos para la pelota que cruzaba el aire a sólo unos metros de ella. Ahora estaban jugando a ver quién de los dos la cogía primero y ella estaba decidida a ganar, como siempre hacía.

Estaba tan concentrada que no vio el momento en el que Lyssander se había cruzado con ella. No fue consciente de lo que pasaba hasta que ambos plantaron el trasero en el suelo con un horrible sonido. Rose sintió un punzante dolor subiendo por su brazo hasta el hombro. Pero, por suerte, no le había pasado nada grave más allá de unos pocos moratones por el golpe. Lysander, a su lado, parecía estar igual de bien, sólo que mucho más preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó rápidamente acercándose hasta ella—. Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía.

Rose sonrió al escuchar su voz. Hablaba bajito pero fue capaz de escuchar una voz dulce con cierto punto de timidez que la hacía aún más bonita. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se preocupara tanto cuando se caía de la escoba, no si era a tan poca altura, pero le gustó mucho el gesto. Sin pensar, con la inocencia que sólo los niños poseen, se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Lysander se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero también sonrió, mostrando sus dientes pequeños y blancos.

—Creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos—dijo el niño, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

—Estoy segura de ello.

Y así, los dos niños se levantaron y volvieron a subir a sus escobas, sin hacer caso a las risas de los adultos que habían presenciado toda la escena. Sin escuchar las protestas de Ron, ni las palabras tranquilizadoras de Hermione. Sin ver la sonrisa ausente de Luna, ni la mueca de Lorcan, que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin ser conscientes de que un día serían mucho más que amigos...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
